


Bibi's Workout Routine

by HironoGiro



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Giantess - Freeform, female muscle growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HironoGiro/pseuds/HironoGiro
Kudos: 3





	Bibi's Workout Routine

Bibi is a young, tan woman. She has black hair that she styles into a pompadour-looking hairstyle. She’s a big fan of baseball and even plays it herself, however, she has been on quite a bit of a losing streak. She has always been a bit of a sore loser and this certainly didn’t help her situation. She was angry, but also disappointed in herself. This led her to widen her horizons and looked at other alternatives. The one that appealed most to her was competitive weightlifting. She starts to lift quite a bit and pumps her muscles in order to prepare for an upcoming competition. 

Once the day comes, she loses by quite a bit. She’s not really weak or anything like that, but the others had had a lot more time to become stronger than her. All Bibi had done was practice for a month, while the others had practiced for years. Bibi didn’t realize this and only got even more mad at herself. She did really well for someone who had just started, but that wasn’t enough for her. She wanted to be the best. As she’s leaving the competition hall, looking rather crestfallen, a man calls out to her.

“Hey, you there! The tan muscular lady!”

She turns around and looks at him. He looks rather shady, wearing an oversized trench coat and sunglasses. She’s not afraid of him, however. She’s strong enough to defend herself. Her whole body is quite muscular and she can deadlift almost 120 kg. That’s probably enough to knock this guy out. She follows the man around the corner into an alley.

“I saw your performance at the competition. You looked rather pathetic compared to the others, didn’t you?”

This guy really knows how to get on her nerves.

“You felt really weak and small compared to the others didn’t you?”

“Did you only bring me here to insult me!?”

Bibi snapped and was about to knock out the guy.

“Sorry, sorry.” He grins as he says that. “I’ll get to the point: do you want to be stronger?”

Bibi scoffs at the question.

“What a stupid question, of course that I want! What do you think you can do to help me, however? You don’t look like a professional trainer…”

“And I ain’t one either, but I have something that’s a lot more effective than a professional trainer.”

He pulls out a needle out of his pocket. Bibi narrows her eyes upon seeing that.

“This is an unreleased product. It was finished, but never meant to be released, due to the fact that it has a 99% fatality rate. The times it did work, however, it sped up muscle growth in males, by a lot. I have no idea what it does to females, however. There were no records of that.

“Where did you get that?”

“A seller never reveals his sources.” He chuckles as he says that. “Well, do you want it or not?”

Bibi ponders for a while. A 99% fatality rate doesn’t sound very good, but he probably made that up. It’s probably just some generic steroid. After a little while of pondering, she comes to a conclusion. She grabs the needle from the man’s hand and pushes him over. She quickly stabs the needle into her arm. A really hot sensation starts to flow through her whole body as the contents of the needle flows around her body. The man scurries away while she’s occupied with that.

“Jeez, you could’ve just asked nicely…” Is the last thing Bibi hears from him.

She starts to scream out in pain at first when the fluid has spread all around her body and it feels like her whole body is on fire.  _ Maybe that guy wasn’t lying… Maybe this is it for me?  _ She falls to the ground and pants heavily from the pain. She doesn’t know for how long she lays there, but the pain eventually fades and she feels exactly as she did before she took the needle.  _ Is it over…?  _ She pants as she thinks that. She shakes her head and tries to forget about it. She heads over to the gym in order to try and focus on something else instead.

As she enters the gym she does a small warmup at first. As she runs on the treadmill, she doesn’t feel nearly as exhausted as she normally would. It might also be her imagination, but it almost looks like her muscles are getting bigger as she’s running. It’s subtle, but it’s definitely happening. Bibi shakes her head in denial, however.  _ I’m probably just tired. I’m gonna go home and sleep after this workout. _ After she’s done with her warm up she goes over to the weight rack and starts preparing for a deadlift. She starts with her normal weight of 100 kg. It goes a lot smoother than usual as she lifts it.  _ Maybe the drug really did work?  _ She does 10 reps, without even getting tired. Much to the confusion of the others, however, her muscles have grown bigger as she lifted the weights. She herself hasn’t noticed it yet. She’s way too excited to test out her newfound energy and powers. She has already gotten a lot bigger than when she left the competition hall. While she was 1.8 meters (5’10”) before, she’s grown taller and is now easily above 2.1 meters (6’10”). Her muscles as well have grown a lot bigger and her biceps are now easily as large as her head and probably even bigger than that. Her abs, which used to be a six-pack have now flared up into a mighty eight-pack. Her thighs have grown bigger and stronger as well, easily being twice as large as her head. Her pecs have grown quite big now, as well. Being almost as large as her biceps. Her forearms and calves have also grown quite a lot, but not nearly as much as the upper parts of her arms and legs. Her back has grown quite a lot as well and is now really defined and powerful. Her traps have started to flare up as well and have started to restrict her head movement somewhat. 

She has yet to notice any of that and just puts on more weights on her bar. This time it’s about 200 kg. She knows that she won’t be able to lift this. Her old record is 118 kg, and this is almost twice as much as that, but something inside of her wanted her to do this. She wants to push herself. She wants to really see how that drug she took has affected her. She grabs the bar with her two powerful arms and starts to flex them. She squats down into position and lifts the bar up. While she had thought that she would barely be able to lift it off the ground, she easily gets it above her head. She gets really excited upon seeing this and she now realizes that her body’s changed quite a bit. She looks at a nearby mirror and flexes her muscles.

“Woah… I’m huge now…” She says to herself.

She had originally started weightlifting as a distraction from baseball, but now as she sees herself in the mirror, her opinion has finally changed. She admires how her body looks and can’t believe that it belongs to her. She puts down the bar and starts to caress her new muscles. She flexes all of her muscles as her hand rubs over them. She loves her new muscles and body and she only wants it to get bigger from here on. Her muscles have also started to rip her clothes and it’s not long before they are gonna burst.

She eventually manages to get her arms and eyes away from her muscles and heads over to the bar that she put down. She does a couple of reps with it, each rep becoming easier than the last one as her muscles grow bigger and bigger. She loves the feeling of growth. It used to be frustrating for her to work out, since she couldn’t immediately see how she improved, but now she loves working out. She loves staring into the nearby mirror and sees her muscles having gotten bigger after each rep. As she stares at the mirror, she sees her muscles completely rip through her clothes. That’s when she eventually puts down the bar. It started getting too easy for her huge muscles. 

Her biceps are now each easily as big as her torso used to be. Her thighs are almost as large as a normal human. Her abs having turned into a ten-pack. Her pecs have grown to be almost as large and maybe even bigger than her biceps. Her whole body is rippling with muscles. She has reached 2.5 meters (8’2”) in height at this point as well. Her veins have started to pop out against her hard skin. But this is not enough for her. She can still get bigger and she still wants to get bigger. She removes the “light” weights from the bar and starts going for even bigger ones. The other gym-goers around her and started to get quite terrified of her. This is not something that has ever happened before nor should it be something that happens. Some of them run out of the building in fear, while some of the others stay there and watch the birth of a goddess. They watch as this woman has now reached the size of a huge male bodybuilder and as she becomes even bigger.

Her bar now has 600 kg on it. Much more than the world record for deadlift. She feels like she can go even heavier, but she wants to start with this. As she squats down to lift it up, she easily manages to lift it up with quite a force. The floor underneath her is starting to bend underneath all of that weight. As she lifts up the bar she lets out a moan as she grows even bigger. Every time she lifts it up and every time she grows even bigger a moan is let out from Bibi’s mouth. The floorboards quake more and more underneath her massive weight as she grows bigger and bigger. 

Once she’s done with all of the reps and they have started to become too easy for her, she’s almost completely unrecognizable. Gone is the “petite” woman from earlier and in its place is a boulder. Her muscles have started to get muscles of their own as she has grown so much. Her biceps are now each the size of a normal human and probably starting to reach the size of a bodybuilder. Her thighs on the other hand easily puts any body builder to shame, as they are easily bigger than any of them. Her forearms and calves have actually caught up in size now with their upper counterparts and are both as hard as any material on earth, just as the rest of her muscles. Her abs have turned into a mind-boggling 10-pack and each of the individual abs are about as big as a human’s arm. Her back has grown a lot bigger as well and you would probably be forgiven for thinking it’s a mountain wall. Her glutes have grown a lot bigger as well, almost reaching the size of pecs, which have grown to be a bit smaller than her thighs. Her traps have started to take over her head in size and combined with the pecs, it’s starting to get hard to see her head, as well as it’s hard for her to see anything at all due to her muscles. She has also grown really tall now reaching a height of about 4.2 meters (13’9”)! 

She is still not satisfied yet. She knows that she can get bigger, even though she technically shouldn’t be able to. She doesn’t care about anatomy or physics anymore either. She has never been good at them and it seems like they aren’t correct either. She puts the heaviest weights she can on the bar and as many of them as possible, making it reach a weight of a bit over 1000 kg! She squats down to pick it up and as she lifts the bar above her head with ease, a loud crack can be heard. The bar snaps in two, due to the weight and she manages to break a hole in the floor due to the combined weight of herself and the bar. The other gym-goers stare in horror as it happens. She only starts laughing, however. She finds it funny. This building cannot contain her anymore. She flexes her muscles as she’s laughing and the whole building starts to fall apart. The others quickly run out of the building in fear of Bibi’s massive power. 

Once the building has completely fallen apart, she walks out of the rubble and starts to look around. If the gym doesn’t have anything that she can use, maybe the city has something? She quickly spots a car and starts lifting it over her head as if it were a bar of weights. As she does a couple of reps with the car it starts to weigh less and less for her and soon enough she can lift it using only one hand. She has grown absolutely massive at this point and the road underneath her feet is being crushed by her weight. As she walks, her footsteps leave an imprint of her feet in the road and crack it. She only grows bigger and bigger as she has a car in both hands and lifts them up and down as if they were dumbbells.

As she walks down the road in search of something heavier, something that can challenge her, the cars start to weigh nothing to her and she throws them to the side. Everyone in the nearby vicinity have evacuated as they hear her moans and the quaking of her footsteps. At this point she has grown absolutely massive, being a 7 meter (22’12”) hulking giant of muscles. No one can see her head anymore as it’s completely covered by her pecs and traps. She can still peek over them, however, but the people down on the ground are too small to have a good enough vantage point to see over her humongous muscles. Her arms and legs have also now grown to the size of the cars she was just lifting, and her pecs, not wanting to be left behind have also grown to about the same size. Each of the abs are also slowly reaching the size of a horse. 

Eventually she finds something new: a bus. She quickly picks it up and it only barely manages to challenge her. She’s quite disappointed. She does a couple of reps with it, before getting bored. That’s when she realizes something.  _ Why don’t I just lift my house? I’m too big to fit in it anyways!  _ A genius idea on her part. She runs over to her home, huge footprints being left behind her as she does so.

As she reached her home, she had completely forgotten how small it would be now. She remembered her home being a lot bigger than her.  _ I guess that’s what working out does to you; it changes your perspective on life…  _ She chuckles to herself as she thinks that. She walks up to her house, completely ruining the fence she spent last summer on fixing up. She squats down near it and digs her fingers into the ground. She eventually gets a solid grip on the house and starts to lift it. It poses a bit of a challenge at first, but soon enough as it’s ripped out from the ground, foundation and all, it becomes a lot easier.  _ I had thought it would be heavier…  _ She starts to do a couple of reps with it, moaning and growing all the while. 

Once she gets bored of her house she throws her house away making it fly quite far. It probably devastated a city in the distance, but she doesn’t care, she has bigger goals: the skyscrapers. She starts to run back into the center of the city where the tallest buildings are. People are terrified and start to panic as they hear her colossal footsteps return. They had thought that she would be gone for good, but no, here she is, running back at full speed. People start to run away in fear as they see her 12 meter (39 feet) body approach. All of her muscles are starting to look like huge boulders at this point. She runs up to a skyscraper and starts to dig her fingers into the concrete. She soon gets a solid grip at the bottom of the skyscraper and tries to lift it.

_ Finally… A challenge!  _ She finally meets some resistance for the first time in a while. She flexes and tenses her muscles up more and more which only speeds up her growth. The skyscraper is slowly, but surely being lifted from the ground as she grows bigger and more muscular. 15 meters (49 ft)… 20 meters (65 ft)… 30 meters (98 ft)… She just continues to grow and the process of her lifting up the building just gets faster and faster. Her muscles get bigger and stronger. 40 meters (131 ft)… 50 meters (164 ft)! There’s no end in sight for her growth. The building is raised above her head and she does a couple of reps with it.

Once she’s done with the building and it poses no challenge for her anymore, she throws it to the side, toppling multiple buildings in the process. She’s really massive now. Standing at a height of 200 meters (656 ft) her whole body is covered in muscles upon muscles. Each of her biceps are now as big as her house used to be before it was smashed. Her thighs are even bigger, being almost as big as her arms. Her abs have now turned into a twelve-pack of abs, with each ab being as large as a small house. She’s utterly massive now and it seems like there’s no limit to her strength. The ground caves underneath her feet. It can barely hold her immense weight. Bibi, however, is still not satisfied. It still feels like she could become bigger. Stronger. 

She starts looking around for more tall buildings when she realizes something. None of them can pose a challenge to her anymore. This disturbs her.  _ Is this really my limit?  _ She knows that she can do more, but she doesn’t know what else to lift. That’s when something dawns on her. Why not just lift the entire city she stands on? It’s such a braindead idea that she doesn’t know how she didn’t come up with earlier. She quickly rushes out of the city in order to get to the edge of it. She’s really fast despite her size. 

Once she reaches the edge of the city she digs a hole in the ground and digs a makeshift moat around the whole city, becoming quite dirty in the process. After the moat is done, the city is balancing on a little piece of dirt that seems about to fall apart any second now. The whole moat became about 200 meters (656 ft) deep and it only took about half an hour. While she was digging the moat, a bunch of people started to flee the city, but only a handful managed to escape. The others are now trapped to become a part of Bibi’s workout routine.

She quickly walked up to the little piece of dirt that the city is balancing on. She doesn’t want all of her hard work to be undone. She digs her arms underneath the little piece of dirt and starts to lift the city. It’s way heavier than she expected, but she won’t give up now. She flexes her muscles and starts to collect all of the power that she has into her arms. The city is slowly getting lifted as she moans all the while. Her growth is really fast at this point, increasing her height by about 100 meters (328 ft) every second. She quickly surpasses 1 km (0.6 miles) in height, but she doesn’t stop there. She doesn’t want to stop there. Her muscles just grow bigger and bigger all the while. A loud tearing sound can be heard across the city as they break down and rebuild themselves at rapid speed. Each muscle group quickly reaches the size of the skyscrapers that she was just working out with, but her muscles don’t stop growing either. Her veins grow more defined and larger as they have to pump more and more blood around her body. Her muscles have also grown so big at this point that it looks like they have muscles of their own.

After a minute or so she managed to lift the whole city above her head, but she’s not satisfied yet. It’s time for her workout. She does a bunch of reps with the city, growing larger and moaning all the while. Her moans can be heard all the way to the nearest city. The ground that the city is on is slowly falling apart due to her rough handling of it, but she doesn’t care, she can just go and find another city.

Once she’s done working out with the city, it’s just a pile of rubble. She didn’t want to stop yet, but it fell apart so she had to. She’s now about 100 km (62 miles) in height and her muscles are humongous. Comparing them to anything but mountain ranges at this point would be an insult to her. Her muscles honestly almost look like mountains at this point and you could probably hike around them. Each crease in her muscles is enough to hide multiple buildings. The ground underneath her is completely sunken in due to her weight as well and lava has started to pour out. She barely feels it, however. It just feels like having a foot bath. She’s still not satisfied until she can really brag about something: lifting the moon.  _ That would be sooo cool!  _ She thinks to herself. Who else can say that they’ve worked out with the moon. And so she gets to work.

She goes from city to city until she has finally reached a size big enough to reach the moon. She’s now about 400 000 km (248 548 miles) in height after lifting multiple cities. She’s a lot bigger than Earth at this point. The creases in her massive muscles could easily hide Earth in them. The moon looks like nothing but a marble to her at this point. Just when she could finally work out with the moon, it’s looking so pitiful. She does a couple of biceps curls with the moon in, but quickly grows bored of it. She puts it between her forearm and bicep and does a light flex of her muscles, easily reducing the moon to nothing but dust. She blows the dust off her arm and sees it float away in space. The next thing she has in mind is Earth itself.

When she looks at it she can’t even imagine that she was smaller than it at some point. It looks like a tennis ball at this point. She puts Earth in between the ridge of her pecs and flexes them. Earth’s fate is the same as the moon’s: becoming dust. Those two could never have stood a chance against Bibi’s overwhelming muscles. She’s honestly very disappointed with it all.  _ Is this really all that Earth and the moon could offer?  _ She sighs, blowing Mars away accidentally. The next thing she has in mind is to work out with the rest of the planets here, maybe even the sun.  _ They can probably pose a bit of a challenge, right?  _

**The End**


End file.
